Obliviate
by TheTragedyIs13
Summary: What happens when Ava Travers wants to forget her mother and live without all the painful memories? Read and find out! Rated T because I'm 99.9% sure there will be cursing in it, so...yep. OC and canons.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I only own this tiny plot and the characters I have created. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Ava, are you sure about this?" my best friend, Gwen, asked me uncertainly, her wand held loosely at her side. Her grey eyes were searching my face for any signs of doubt, but when they found none, she sighed in resignation and said, "I'm not sure this is wise. I mean, she was your mother! Why would you want to forget your mother?"

I felt beyond frustrated. "Because, Gwen, if I'm going to stay here, I don't want memories of her haunting me, okay? And if you're too much of a pansy go through with this then I'll get Anthony to do it."

Gwen huffed a breath then raised her wand shakily. I stared at the quivering wand tip, impatience tearing through me.

"I'll only work if you hold the wand steady," I pointed out, annoyed at her hesitance. Obviously she thought I was going to back out on my plan, but I wasn't.

Gwen inhaled a deep breath then let it out slowly. "If this goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

"It won't go wrong." I still felt annoyed and, against my will, sad. But I knew it was only because an old memory of my mom laughing floated to the forefront of my mind. This is why I want to forget, I thought as Gwen's mouth opened.

"_Obliviate_," she said loudly in a steady voice.

Immediately, blank holes formed in my memory and I felt my knees give way.

My knees hit the floor hard and I fell forward.

"Ava!" Gwen cried, rushing forward to help me.

"I'm fine, Gwen," I said quickly, but I felt confused. Why did I just fall?

"Did it work? Do you remember her?" Gwen asked quickly in a worried tone.

What?

"Did what work? Who am I supposed to remember?" I asked, felling more confused than ever.

Gwen let out a relieved breath then looked me dead in the eye. "Ava, who was your mother?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I never met her."

Gwen beamed. "Merlin's beard, it worked! It actually worked!"

"Gwen, what the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. My tolerance level for my best friend was dropping. She knew I hated being kept in the dark.

"Oh, nothing," she said, smiling. "Now get to sleep. Our Hogwarts letters should be coming tomorrow and I want to buy our supplies right away."

"How are you a Slytherin, not a Ravenclaw?" I asked grumpily as I changed into my green pajamas.

Gwen merely laughed and bade me goodnight before leaving me alone in my room.

Walking around the room, I blew out the last remaining candles before going to my bed and crawling under the thick covers, snuggling down into the feather bed.

I rolled over and blew out the last candles on my bedside table, thrusting me into darkness. I picked up my wand, glad that I was now of age, and began shooting multicolored sparks into the air until my eyes grew too heavy to hold open. Putting my wand back on my bedside table, I rolled over to face the empty fireplace and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>A loud knock on the door startled me awake. My eyes flew open and I shot up in bed, terror running through me.<p>

"Ava! Our letters came!" a female's voice called through the door.

Who's Ava? I asked myself. I looked around the unfamiliar room, feeling confused and scared. Where am I?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like my new story! Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>

**~TheTragedyIs13~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I'm not Jo. And the ONLY thing I own...is this plot and the characters I've created. Yes. I've stolen surnames. Shite happens. :)**

* * *

><p>Another loud knock sounded on the door and this time, the person behind the door sounded impatient.<p>

"Ava, seriously, come on," the voice called through the door again. "Our school supplies list came just now and I want to get our shopping done today."

_Who was Ava?_ I wondered, my eyes darting around the unfamiliar, vast room that was covered from floor to ceiling in green silk wallpaper. I barely had time to register that I was in a very large, comfortable bed covered in a lighter green than was on the walls when the door opened and in walked a very tall, attractive blonde. She had a heart shaped face and bangs the covered most of her forehead and fell into her wide, storm grey eyes. She had a small mouth and nose with high cheeks bones. Her neck was long and graceful, as was the way she walked. But right now, she looked annoyed and she was staring right at me.

"Ava, let's go," she said once more.

How was I supposed to tell this girl that I'm not Ava? How do I tell her I have no idea who she is (though she clearly thinks she knows me)? How do I tell her I don't even know where I am or who I am?

She began tapping her foot on the floor so I clambered out of the bed and cleared my throat.

"Erm, okay, this is going to sound…mad, but…who are you?" I asked her.

Her mouth dropped open.

"Seriously, Ava?" she demanded when she gathered herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "I don't have time for your nonsense. Get dressed, we're meeting Anthony and Gabe in Diagon Alley in an hour and you better be up for Apparating because I am not Flooing there or taking Muggle transport, and I sure as hell am not stepping foot on the Knight Bus."

I stared at her, completely confused.

"Okay, I honestly have no idea who you are," I said, my eyes wide.

"What the hell are you…." She trailed off, understanding dawning on her face. Then she clapped a hand to her mouth and cursed loudly. "Oh, Merlin's beard. We need Anthony. Now."

"What? Who's Anthony?" I asked as she raced from the room.

I stared at the spot she stood and then crossed the room to close the door. Might as well have a bit of privacy in this odd room.

Looking around, I saw that, in front of the black marble fireplace, sat an armchair and a small, round table with a candle on it. A rug with many different shades of green covered most of the wooden floor and a closet sat on the right of the bed. Right about the bed hung a silver and green banner that read Slytherin. A mirror sat over the fireplace and, curious, I moved to stand in front of it.

I was greeted by a girl with shoulder length, wavy brown hair that was mussed from sleep. Her face was oval and she was pale with slightly pink cheeks. Her mouth was too wide, but her nose balanced it out and her eyes were a sea foam green framed by thick lashes. Her eyebrows were thin and curved and, at the moment, furrowed in confusion.

"This must be what I look like," I said aloud to myself. "And I must be Ava. But who is she?"

There another knock on the door and the girl walked in followed by a tall, blonde, handsome man who was eyeing me apprehensively.

"So what exactly was it that you did to her again?" he asked the girl.

"She wanted me to erase her memories of her mum, but it went wrong," the girl said sheepishly.

"Does she even know her name?" he asked, sounding slightly amused.

"I don't know," the girl snapped back. "It didn't seem like she did."

The man smirked and walked towards me slowly, his hands raised in front of him.

"Okay, let me introduce myself," he said, still smirking. "I'm Anthony Brandon. This idiot behind me" – she scoffed – "is Gwen Melling. How do you do?"

He was holding out his hand, but I didn't take it.

"Well, that's very rude," he said, the smirk still in place. He rocked back on his heels and dropped his hand to his side. "Usually, when one offers their hand, the other takes it."

"Perhaps, but I don't know who you are," I retorted.

He rubbed a hand over his face and muttered, "Bloody hell."

Turning to Gwen, Anthony said, "We have to get her to Saint Mungo's."

"But they'll ask questions!" Gwen said, sounding terrified now.

"They can't really do anything about it because you're both of age and both legal to act like complete idiots," Anthony shot back angrily. "If you get thrown into Azkaban, than it's your own bloody fault. Be thankful they've gotten rid of the Dementors or else you wouldn't last two minutes in there."

Gwen, who looked even more terrified at his words, nodded tersely and said, "Okay, come on. I know how to get there."

"We may as well take the Knight Bus," Anthony said in resignation.

Gwen pulled a face but said nothing as she moved to the closet and threw clothes at me.

"Hurry up," she said. "We haven't got time to dawdle."

I frowned at the clothes. They weren't very modest.

"Er, is there something less…revealing in there?" I asked as I held up a tiny skirt and a shirt that cut down so low, I didn't know how anyone would be able to hold themselves in.

Gwen rolled her eyes and snatched the clothes from my grasp, tossed them back into the closet and then threw a black shirt at me followed by a pair of jeans.

"At least you'll look completely Muggle," she said as she crouched down and began digging in the bottom of the closet.

I stared at the clothes and then at Anthony, who burst out laughing, causing Gwen she turn.

"What?" she asked.

"New Ava is _extremely_ modest," he laughed. "Boys must leave the room."

I blushed but he left and I quickly pulled on the clothes. As soon I as pulled on the shirt, Gwen handed me a pair of black flats.

"Just put your hair up," she said, sounding harassed now. "And I'm going to assume you know how to do that."

Feeling irritated now, I nodded and pulled my hair up into a sloppy yet, somehow, still stylish ponytail. A ghost of a smile crossed Gwen's face.

"There's still a bit of the Ava that I know still in there, then," she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked as we left the room and walked down a very long flight of stairs.

"The Ava I know was able to pull of any hairstyle, even if was the shittiest looking thing ever," she laughed. "I think Ava is still in there, we'll just have to seriously try to pull her back out of the blackness."

I frowned but said nothing else as we finally reached the entrance hall. Anthony opened the front door and walked down concrete steps to the street where he flung out his right arm.

Gwen grimaced as a purple, triple-decker bus slammed to a stop right in front of us.

A stout little man stood at the back with a small note card in his hand and said, without looking up, "Hello. Welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Chris Clearwater and I will be your conductor this morning."

He pocketed the card and then looked at us impatiently.

"Well, come on then," he said roughly.

Gwen and Anthony exchanged dark glances, but boarded the bus, sheparding me to the very top.

Inside, I found, not bus seats like I sort of expected, but mismatched armchairs that several little men were picking back up, grumbling as they did so.

We took a seat at the very back and as soon as we sat down, Anthony turned to me said, "Hold on tight."

"Why?" I asked just before the bus shot off with a bang and my chair toppled over.

Climbing to my feet, I picked my chair back up and saw, with quiet satisfaction, that Gwen's chair had fallen over as well.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Anthony said gleefully.

"Shove it, Anthony," Gwen snapped as Chris the conductor made his way back to us.

"Alright, how's this working?" he asked, looking between the three of us. "Are you's together or are you's separate?"

"Together," Anthony said. He dug in his pockets and shoved a handful of coins into Chris's hand.

Chris's eyes widened and said, "Right. Where to, sir?"

"Saint Mungo's."

Without another word, Chris nodded and turned around, going back the way he came. Not two minutes, the bus slammed to a stop and every chair flew forward. This time, Anthony flew out of his own chair as well. We were just righting the chairs when Chris came back up and said, "Saint Mungo's."

We all trooped off the bus, Gwen in the lead, me in the middle, and Anthony pulling up the rear.

Gwen moved to the window which housed several faded, dusty dummies and said, "We're here for her." She poked her finger at me and I thought it odd that she was talking to a dummy, so my mouth fell open in shock when the dummy gave a tiny nod and Gwen stepped through the glass and vanished.

Anthony came up behind me and said, "Ah, magic."

"What?" I asked, still in shock at what I just saw.

"Oh, you'll see," he said with a knowing smile. Taking my hand, he led me towards the glass and I clenched my eyes shut.

One second, we were out on a hot, busy London street, the next, we were inside a cool hospital waiting room. Gwen was already at the desk talking to the receptionist. The receptionist jabbed her finger at the sign and Gwen nodded.

"Alright, we need to go to floor four," she said. "Let's go."

We found a lift that was fairly empty and got in. we were followed by two tiny little women who stood oddly in front of us. It was only when they shifted a little to the right that I saw that their hands were somehow joined together.

"Magic," Anthony whispered in my ear when he saw where I was looking. "And it's rude to stare."

I immediately averted my gaze until the lift let out a light ding and the doors opened to the fourth floor. The women in front of us hurried out of the lift and took an immediate left. We followed them but at a much slower pace. All around us were what I assumed were doctors looked hassled. Voices floating all around us and once, I swore I saw a painting of an elderly lady wink at me.

We reached what appeared to be a smaller waiting room and Gwen flagged down a passing doctor.

"Excuse me, sir, but where do we go for memory loss?" she asked.

"I'm heading that way now," he said, pointing down a long hall to our right. He took the lead and we followed closely behind. He led us through a double door archway and into a room with only three other people inside who were being examined by doctors.

"Healer Brown, you're needed," the doctor who led us here called out across the ward.

A woman with honey colored curls that were pinned tightly to her head crossed the ward, a warm smile on her face. I could see, on her neck, was an ugly scar.

"How may I help you?" she asked kindly, looking between the three of us.

Gwen pushed me forward and said, "Um, a Memory Charm went kind of wrong."

Healer Brown's face grew serious and she led me to a chair. I sat down and she crouched down before me.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened?" she asked as she stared into my eyes.

"Er, well, she wanted me to do a Memory Charm, modified I suppose, so she could forget something," Gwen explained quickly. "She was fine last night after I did it, but this morning, when she woke up, she didn't remember anything at all. She doesn't even know who she is."

"Hmm," was all Healer Brown said, frowning. "Well, I'll need to keep her. I'll need to do some tests."

Gwen and Anthony nodded.

"May I ask who you are?" Healer Brown asked curiously.

"Um, I'm Anthony Brandon," Anthony said quickly.

"And I'm Gwen Melling," Gwen said.

"And this is…?" Healer Brown inquired, motioning to me.

"Ava Travers," Gwen said in a small voice.

Healer Brown's face lost a bit of color, but she shook herself and said, "Right, well, is there any family I might notify?"

Gwen shook her head. "Her dad was killed in the battle just before she was born and her mum passed away a month ago. That's why she wanted me to do the Charm."

"Thank you, Miss Collins," Healer Brown said. "I'll notify you when you can come see her again, alright?"

Gwen nodded and left the ward, but Anthony stayed behind.

"Yes?" Healer Brown asked.

"You'll let me know first, please," Anthony said. "She's…um, well, I promised I would always look after her."

Healer Brown smiled softly and nodded. "You'll be the first to come see her. I promise. Now off you go."

Anthony nodded and then turned to me. "I'll be back, okay?"

I nodded and, for some reason that was unbeknownst to me, I believed him. There was something about him that I trusted and I didn't know why. Obviously, the Ava he knew was gone and I was in her place, but he still wanted his Ava back. I hoped I could do that for him. I felt like I owed him and I would repay him by giving him back his Ava.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the surprise I threw in there? I like to think the movie got it wrong and that Lavender is, indeed, still alive. And, as of right now, I'm going to say she's engaged to Seamus because I see that happening. Hope you liked my new chapter. :)<strong>

**~TheTragedyIs~**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: so sorry for delays in updates. Been very busy. Heh. That, and I've discovered Doctor Who. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and this plot. **

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Gwen and Anthony had taken me to St. Mungo's. Healer Brown had helped me at least get back memories of doing magic, which had turned out to be pretty basic. Her only concern was that, when it came to school, I wouldn't remember anything, not even teachers or any friends, so she gave Gwen and Anthony the task of trying to help me remember who Ava's – my – friends were.<p>

So far, it wasn't going so well.

"Okay, come on, Ava! You know her!" Gwen cried in exasperation, waving a moving picture in front of my nose. "We sat with her on the train ride to Hogwarts in our first year! Rebecca Rosier! We're all best friends!"

I shook my head. "I don't remember her."

Anthony moved a frustrated Gwen aside and put another picture under my nose. It held a boy with white blonde hair and gray eyes. His chin was pointed and his hair was slicked back. He had his arm slung around a younger Anthony and they were laughing.

"This is Scorpius Malfoy," Anthony said. "He's in our house and, oddly, is also best friends with, not only me, but Albus Potter."

Anthony frowning, so I asked, "Who's Albus Potter?"

Both Gwen and Anthony gave me incredulous looks, so I raised my hands up in surrender and said, "Look, I have no memory!"

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Gwen snapped.

"Yours because you actually agreed to wipe my memory, you moron!" I snapped back.

Gwen and Antony's jaws dropped in amazement and then, at the same time, their mouths curved into smiles and then cried out in triumph.

"Maybe we should just start pissing you off," Gwen suggested. "That seems like the only time our Ava is back. Yeah, we're going to piss you off."

I looked back down at the picture that had somehow made its way into my hands, frowning. I felt oddly hurt at Gwen's words. "Our Ava". I wasn't theirs, I was someone else in their friends body, yet, somehow, I was able to get their Ava back. But what if she never came back? What if it was going to be but with a little of their Ava?

Anthony stopped laughing, ignoring Gwen, and crouched down in front of me, his eyes full of concern.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded and forced out a weak chuckle.

"Spectacular," I said. "Come on, let's try to piss me off more. Maybe your Ava will come back."

The last part came out bitterly and I could see Anthony making sense of this sudden swing in my mood.

"Gwen, shut the hell up and go get us something to eat," Anthony ordered.

Gwen stopped laughing and glared at Anthony. "No."

"Gwen, dammit, do it!" he said.

She glared at him a second longer and then she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room angrily, muttering under her breath as she left.

When she was gone, Anthony turned back to me and said, "What's wrong, Ava?"

I fiddled with the picture in my hands, trying to buy time, but then, after a few minutes hesitation, I said, "Well, I'm not your Ava. I'm someone else. But what if your Ava never comes back? What if it's always going to be me? Would you be happy with me, or would you try everything to get your Ava back?"

"Look, if Ava doesn't come back, I guess we'll just have to deal with it," Anthony said with a shrug. "You were right, it was Gwen's fault for agreeing to remove your memory in the first place."

I sighed and Anthony said, "Tell you what, why don' t we just leave friends alone and get you remembering things about school. I don't fancy Longbottom or Clearwater taking points from us."

"How will we explain this, though?" I asked him.

"We'll deal with it when we have to," he said in a soft voice. "Now come on, what's the ingredients in the Wolfsbane potion?"

And so it went like this everyday. For an hour or so, both Anthony or Gwen would come and hold up pictures of people Ava must have known, but I didn't and then, when I recognized no one, we would move on to things that we've already learned in school.

In the second week of August, I was taken back to St. Mungo's by request of Healer Brown, and I met her in her office.

"Biscuit?" she offered.

"Er, no thank you," I declined politely.

"So tell me, Ava, are you remembering anything?" Healer Brown asked me as she helped herself to a biscuit.

"Um, well, I'm remembering things we've learned in school," I said, "but I don't remember anyone from school. I've been shown the same pictures, they'll tell me something we all did, but I don't remember anything. It doesn't help when Gwen yells at me every five minutes because I don't remember."

"Maybe she's feeling guilty," Healer Brown suggested.

"Why would she feel guilty?" I asked.

"Because she's one of the main reasons why you can't remember anything," she replied. "She agreed to take your memories of your mother and it backfired. You aren't getting away scot-free, though."

"But isn't there a spell that you can do to restore my memory or something, Healer Brown?" I asked her desperately.

"It's Healer Finnigan now, and no, the mind is fragile thing," she replied.

"Finnigan?" I asked, confused.

Healer Brown nodded and then her face broke into a smile.

"I got married two weeks ago," she gushed.

"Oh, well, congratulations," I said automatically. "Who is he?"

"Seamus Finnigan," she said, a dreamy quality taking over her face.

I frowned. Something was clawing at the back of my brain. Finnigan, Finnigan. There was something familiar about that name. What was it? Was Finnigan in the –

"Battle of Hogwarts!" I cried out suddenly, causing Healer Brown to jump and then her face paled.

"What did you say?" she gasped.

"He was in the battle of Hogwarts!" I said again excitedly. "He was the one, with the help of Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, who brought down the bridge so the Death Eaters couldn't get into Hogwarts! I remember that!"

"But how do you know that?" she asked me.

My excited died down. "I…I don't know. I guess I must have learned it in school or something and I just now remembered it."

Healer Brown shook her head slowly, her hand unconsciously rubbing her scarred neck. "No one knows what Seamus did, no one. And those who do know are those who fought that day. It was never released publicly what everyone did. Seamus never told anyone about that, nor did Ginny or Neville. How do you know?" she asked again.

"I don't know!" I said earnestly. "I really don't! I swear, Healer Brown! I don't know. What a minute…Brown?" My eyes widened as I remembered something else. "You were attacked by Fenrir Greyback! He attacked you! They all thought you were dead, and Hermione Granger saved you!"

"_How do you know this?_" she demanded again.

I stared at her. "I know because…my father was a Death Eater."

I said this with such calmness that it even stunned me.

"Get out," she whispered. "Get out of this office and never come back."

I stood shakily and left the office quickly, racing down the corridors to the lifts. I was too busy trying to get out that I didn't see the boy walking in the direction I was running from until I ran right into him.

I bounced off of him and tumbled to the ground.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry!" I cried when I see he had been carrying stuff.

I scrambled on my hands and knees, picking up fallen books, and when I looked up, I saw that he was just staring at me with a bemused expression on his face.

He had jet black, untidy hair, an oval face, and vivid green eyes. He was tall and lanky and I could tell he was around my age.

I met his gaze and felt an odd jolt in my gut.

Standing up, I handed him back his books and said, "Er, sorry about that."

He took them wordlessly and stared at me for a moment before he said, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

What?

"Excuse me?" I asked coldly. "I was being polite. I didn't have to pick up your books that I made you drop."

"Ava, you have never so much as glanced twice at me in the halls at school, and yet here you are, apologizing to me like you haven't the faintest idea as to who I am," he said.

"Well, I'm so sorry," I said snarkily. "I'll just be on my way."

"Fine," he snapped.

I had walked two steps when a girl stepped out of the lift I was heading for, calling out for the boy I had just ran into.

"Albus, wait!"

I turned and saw the boy turn around, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oh, hurry up, Lily," he said. "We haven't got much longer before her break's up and I wanted to give her these books."

"Well, you can at least wait until I get off the lift," the girl, Lily, said angrily, catching up to him. She saw me looking at them and said coldly, "Take a picture, Travers, they last longer."

"Come on, Lils, let's go see Hermione before she gets back to work," Albus said, pulling the girl with him.

She shot me one last glance before she followed him up the hall and around the corner, disappearing from sight.

So that was Albus Potter, I thought as I pushed the lift button. Somehow, given the way Anthony and Gwen would describe him, I imagined him to look absolutely terrible, but he was quite the opposite. He thought I was still the Ava Travers who must have been absolutely terrible to people and he had no idea that that Ava was gone. He was a Gryffindor anyways, and one thing Anthony and Gwen had hammered into me was that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's didn't get along. It just wasn't possible.

The lift clattered into view and I stepped on, with a lingering thought that maybe we could make being a Gryffindor and a Slytherin work.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Oh, and by the way, I noticed at the end of chapter 1 that I changed Gwen's last name. -_- That was because I had momentarily forgotten her last name when I wrote that chapter. For the record, her last name is Melling. If I make the mistake again, feel free to point it out. Have a lovely weekend!<strong>

**-TheTragedyIs-**


End file.
